


A Sweet Surprise

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Food Kink, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slash elements, Smut, Smutty Claus 2016, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Charlie has something up his sleeve.Written for the lovely articcat621 for the 2016 Smutty Claus fest on LiveJournal. My prompt was Christmas decorating turn sexy – could be while baking cookies, putting garland up, etc.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Big thanks go to the mods for hosting this fest and I had a blast participating! To Meiri, starrnobella, and twztdwildcat, I can't thank you ladies enough for your help in making sure this made sense, if there are any mistakes after they went through it, they are my own. Huge thanks to my Brit-picker, imtrouble, for her quick and brilliant work! To the group of ladies that encouraged me to try my hand at a character I've not tried before, thank you. And last, but definitely not least, a huge thanks goes to articcat621 for her delightful prompts and the delicious pairings you provided. I hope you enjoy my little tale!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known people and places in the Harry Potter world. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

                                        

She closed the door behind her and stopped dead in her tracks.

The sweet and spicy smell of something baking in the oven invaded her senses. Hermione knew her boyfriend enjoyed baking, but they usually baked together seeing as it was something they both loved to do. She realised that he must be up to something to start without her.

As Hermione shrugged out of her heavy winter cloak and hung it up on one of the hooks on the wall, she toed off her winter boots, doing her best to not end up with snow on her socks. It was only a partial success.

She sighed. "Accio fuzzy socks," she muttered as she sat on the stairs and pulled off the socks she had been wearing. One wet in the heel where she accidentally stepped in a small puddle on the floor. A pair of red fuzzy socks with penguin grips on the bottom flew down the short set of stairs and into her waiting hand. She sent her other socks into the laundry room to be washed.

"Evanesco," she said and grinned as the puddle by her boots vanished in the blink of an eye.

Hermione hurriedly tugged on the dry socks and stood back up. She walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As she reached the door to the kitchen, she heard voices.

 _'So he is up to something, sneaky wizard_ ,' she thought and pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted her was not one she expected to see.

Baking supplies littered just about every available counter space on the outside of their kitchen and the island, while the kitchen table was covered in baking racks with dozens upon dozens of cookies cooling on them. Chewy ginger-molasses cookies and chocolate chip shortbread cookies to be exact. She grinned, he definitely knew her favourite cookies.

Hermione noticed that a fine layer of flour covered almost the entire kitchen. She raised an eyebrow wondering how exactly flour ended up everywhere.

Charlie was sitting on one of the stools that usually sat on one side of the island in their kitchen. Across from him was a wizard she hadn't expected to see at all, thinking he was in England with his godson.

"Sirius?" Her voice made both wizards turn in her direction. ' _Well, that explains how flour ended up everywhere_.'

"Kitten!" He exclaimed as he stood from the stool he occupied and walked over to give her a hug. "You're finally home."

She returned the gesture.

Charlie laughed. "I told you she'd be home at any time."

"Just because you say it, doesn't mean it's true," Sirius countered, he then stepped back and sat on the edge of his stool again.

Before Charlie could reply, Hermione spoke up again, reminding them that she was still in the room, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here Sirius?"

He looked at her like she'd grown two additional heads. "To celebrate Christmas with you and Charlie."

"But shouldn't you be in England with Harry?"

The smile he'd been wearing faltered a bit before he caught himself and grinned mischievously. "As much as I love my godson, I'm not too keen to celebrate Christmas with newlyweds." He winked.

She laughed and nodded. "Understandable."

"Mi, when I found out that Padfoot didn't have any plans, I invited him to spend a few days with us. I figured this weekend we could show him around parts of the reserve and maybe even Apparate over to Bucharest for a while."

Hermione grinned. "I'm glad I have the weekend off then!"

She was happy to see one of her favourite wizards, she just wished she had been in on it so she could have prepared the spare room for him ahead of time.

Knowing where his girlfriend's thoughts had run off to, Charlie explained, "I didn't tell you, Mi, because I wanted to surprise you." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know how you feel about him," he whispered in her ear, "not that I blame you one bit."

Someone moaned.

Charlie and Hermione looked at Sirius.

He shrugged and grinned unrepentantly, not sorry for listening to what Charlie said. "Being a dog animagus has its perks. I have great hearing." His grin turned wolf-like. "I want to fuck both your brains out."

Hermione's eyes widened. She'd had a crush on Sirius when she was young, before he fell beyond the veil, but then he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing behind but whispers and a cloth fluttering in the non-existent wind. That had been over twelve years ago.

Just over two years ago, on the tenth anniversary of the day he'd gone through the veil, Sirius stepped back through, as healthy as he had been the day he'd gone through. He hadn't aged a single day in the time he had spent in the limbo-like reality that was the veil. Just before he had come back through, a disembodied voice informed him that he had served his time and was judged not to be a bad wizard and would be allowed to return to his life.

While she had been thinking about the dark-haired wizard, Charlie stepped back from her, an answering smirk twisting his lips. "Why do you think I invited you? I figured this would be a mutually beneficial experience."

Brought back from her thoughts at his words, Hermione snickered. "Mutually beneficial experience indeed."

Sirius nodded. "I like the way you think." He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Charlie.

"What?"

"You've got dough in your hair," he murmured, his hand reaching for Charlie's shaggy red hair.

Charlie raised his hand to his head and found that Sirius was indeed correct. He looked at the older wizard. "You have some in your hair, too."

Hermione watched as Charlie then pulled the piece of ginger-molasses dough from his hair and popped it into his mouth. She crinkled her nose. "Urg! That's disgusting, Charles!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Sirius did the exact same thing. He smirked, his eyes still locked on Charlie's. "Mmmm, shortbread with chocolate chips."

Her eyes widened as her boyfriend of over four years reached across the small island, grabbed the back of Sirius's head, and kissed him heatedly.

She moaned at a sight she'd only dreamed about.

As the sound of her moan reached their ears, the two wizards broke their kiss.

"Liked that, did you, kitten?"

She nodded in response to Sirius's question. "Yes. Very much s--"

Charlie's lips crashing against hers cut off the rest of her response. She eagerly returned his kiss as his hands slid down her sides and he grasped the back of her thighs.

The sound of metal as it crashed to the floor did not even phase her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He crossed the scant steps over to the island and placed her on the hard surface.

She broke their kiss to breathe in some much-needed air. Charlie kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck and every few kisses he would stop to suckle at the sensitive skin. The change in pressure sent delightful tingles throughout her body. When he hit a particularly responsive spot, she tilted her head to the side and moaned.

"Off," she ground out as she reached for the hem of the shirt he wore. She unwrapped her legs from his waist.

Charlie reluctantly stepped back to pull off his shirt. Hermione helped him to quickly remove it before she reached for the hem of her sweater.

As she pulled her own shirt off, Charlie looked over and saw Sirius just sitting there on a stool again, watching them. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Well, are you going to just sit there and perv on us or are you going to join in?"

He grinned and raised an eyebrow in response to Charlie's challenge. "While perving on the two of you as you fucked on your kitchen counter is a deliciously sinful thought, I'd much rather join in." Sirius stood up.

"Good," Hermione said as she watched Charlie unbutton and unzip the jeans he wore. She bit into her bottom lip as he slowly slid the dark wash denim over his hips and down his muscular legs.

Sirius placed a hand on the small of her back. His eyes widened a fraction when he realised Charlie hadn't worn anything underneath his jeans. "Do you always go commando?"

Hermione arched her back as Sirius glided his hand over the soft skin. When he reached the clasp in the middle of her back, he deftly flicked it open. She shrugged out of the dark brown material and let it fall to the floor where it kicked up a small amount of flour.

"No, only when I'm not working on the reserve," Charlie answered as he stood back up.

Hermione grinned as she took in the sight of her boyfriend completely naked before her. "He knows he better protect my favourite part of him while he's working." She winked at Sirius as his hand danced across her shoulder and down over her collarbone.

He laughed at what she said, not expecting such a brazen comment from her. "Oh, kitten!"

She shrugged as she reached for the button on her dress trousers. "What can I say? I have a vested interest in him staying in one relatively whole piece. Scrapes and burns are to be expected, but not there. His cock is too beautiful."

Sirius looked back towards Charlie and he too enjoyed the sight of him completely nude. "I have to say, kitten, that I agree with you wholeheartedly." He reached out with his hand that wasn't now occupied with teasing Hermione's nipples into taught peaks. His fingers ghosted over the hard muscles of Charlie's abdomen before he wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock. He moved his hand up and down, brushing his thumb over the darkening tip a couple of times.

The dragon keeper's head fell backwards as his eyes closed and a guttural groan bubbled out from deep within him.

Hermione whimpered. "That's so hot."

Sirius leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you know what would be hotter?"

She shook her head.

Sirius turned to look at her. "You lying flat on your back while Charlie fucked you and you sucked me off."

"Fuck," Charlie groaned as he visualized Sirius's words.

Images flashed before Hermione's eyes as she thought about what Sirius said.

"Yes," she breathed out. She abandoned removing her trousers and reached for the buttons on Sirius's shirt. The brunette witch made quick work of them.

Once his shirt was undone, Hermione pushed it from his shoulders. The garment caught at the wrist of Sirius's left hand and he left it there for the time being using the material to add to the sensations his hand moving over Charlie's cock provided.

Hermione then reached for the trousers Sirius wore and had them unbuttoned, unzipped, and sliding down to the floor in no time. His boxers quickly following.

She drank in the sight of Sirius Black naked as he stood there pumping his fist up and down over Charlie's cock and kneading her breasts. There were so many differences between the two wizards that made her appreciate the two of them even more. Where Charlie was stocky and muscular, Sirius was tall and wiry. Sirius was dark to Charlie's lighter skin and red hair. She loved the differences between the two of them.

"You're still overdressed, kitten," Sirius pointed out, bringing her back to them.

His words also invaded Charlie's foggy brain and the redhead stepped forward, reaching for her trousers.

Sirius released Charlie's cock and helped him to remove her trousers.

"Lift up, Mi," Charlie said.

Hermione braced her hands behind her and lifted her hips, allowing them to remove her trousers and her knickers together. When she sat back down on the cool surface, she moved over just a bit to put herself in a better position.

As he dropped the last articles of clothing to the floor, Charlie asked, "You really want this?"

Hermione smirked. "I'm pretty sure we're beyond the asking point."

Sirius clasped a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's just making sure we're not pushing you into this."

She lay back on the counter, sending more flour into the air, and stretched, her back arching. "No, neither of you are pushing me into this. I'm quite the willing participant."

Charlie placed his hands on her knees and as he slowly moved his hands closer to her centre, he rubbed circles against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Sirius moved around the corner of the island and stopped by her head. He placed his thumb against her lips and groaned when her tongue snuck out to flick at the tip. She opened her mouth and he slid his thumb between her plump lips.

Both wizards watched as she sucked and swirled her tongue, teasing him.

After a particularly strong suck by her, Sirius turned to look at Charlie, whose hands had parted her thighs and he had two fingers buried inside of her. Sirius ran his hand over her unruly curls and gently grasped her head from behind.

He looked into her brown eyes. "Open up, kitten."

Hermione released his thumb, a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a moment longer before the nearly invisible string snapped and Sirius stepped closer. He wrapped his free hand around his cock, offering it to her.

She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. He allowed his now free hand to tease and stroke along the sensitized skin of her breasts. Never quite touching her nipples.

The tip of Hermione's tongue parted her lips as she lapped at the head of Sirius's cock. Her eyes closed for a moment as her tongue retreated to savour the slightly salty taste of the precum leaking from him. Seconds later, her eyes snapped open, the pupils blown wide as she opened her mouth and enclosed her lips around Sirius's cock.

He hissed, enjoying the sweet heat of Hermione's mouth on him. The fingers of his hand on the back of her head, curled at the delicious sensations she created.

She moaned around him, sending shockwaves ricocheting throughout his body. "Fuck, kitten."

Sirius looked and saw that Charlie had replaced his fingers with his wide cock and was using his other hand to stimulate her other breast.

"Sirius, here."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Charlie pushed the fingers he had been using to stretch her with between Sirius's lips. Sirius eagerly lapped the redhead's fingers clean of her essence. She shivered at the sight, another moan muffled by the cock sliding in and out.

Sirius released the now clean digits.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Mi?" Charlie watched the little tells her body gave off as he continued to move back and forth. "You like having two cocks inside you, don't you? Fucking your pussy and your mouth. Filling you to the brim." He flicked his thumb over her clit, knowing exactly how to send her over the edge.

She released Sirius's cock from her mouth as she panted, her orgasm quickly approaching.

Sirius moved his hand from her breasts to wrap around hers as it still moved over his cock. He moved his hand on her head and locked eyes with her.

"That's it, kitten," he ground out as her thumb brushed against the tip. "Let go. Don't hold back on us. I love feeling you suck me to completion as Charlie fucks your pretty pussy. I want to see you shatter as he takes you over the edge."

He felt her hand flex around his cock.

"Yes," he hissed. "That's it, kitten, don't hold back."

Charlie gave a sharp pinch to her clit and Sirius stilled as Hermione's orgasm washed over her in wave after wave.

"Beautiful," Charlie whispered, slowly resuming his thrusts as she shuddered between them.

Her hand tightened around Sirius's cock as he started to move her hand once more.

Once her orgasm began to subside, Charlie renewed his thrusts with vigour, wanting to see her come again.

And she did. A few moments later, this time with Sirius's cock in her mouth. Her moans and the sucking sensation she created sending him over the edge. She swallowed as much as she could, some of his come trickling out the corner of her mouth.

Charlie followed moments later as her inner walls held his cock within their tight hold a second time.

Spent, both wizards leaned against the edge of the island.

"Fuck," Sirius mumbled in the silence that followed.

A small chuckle snuck passed Hermione's lips as she relaxed her hand and let go of Sirius's spent cock. "My thoughts exactly."

Charlie let his cock slip from her body. "Shall we clean up here and continue this in our bedroom?"

Sirius grabbed Charlie's chin and gave him a quick kiss. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Hermione sat up, Charlie's come slowly sliding out of her and onto the countertop. She wiped Sirius's come from her chin and then leisurely licked her fingers clean.

"Gods, that's so fucking hot."

"Mm hmm."

"Maybe we should take a shower first. You know to clean ourselves up," she smirked, "before we get dirty again."

"I think we can arrange that."

\----------

She slowly woke up the next morning, the only sounds in the room were the quiet snores of the wizards on either side of her and the occasional roar of a dragon in the distance. A dry, itchy feeling on the inside of one of her breasts caused her to move the hand of the wizard that was cupping the other one.

He grumbled in his sleep.

She ignored him and looked down. A smear of leftover ginger-molasses cookie dough that Sirius snagged before they moved upstairs had somehow been missed and dried overnight. She rolled her eyes before she laughed.

"At least the cookies were made this year," she mused. "Well, most of them."

"What was that, love?"

She grinned at Charlie. "I have a streak of cookie dough on my breast that one of you missed after the both of you spread it on them and it just made me realise that at least most of the cookies actually got made this year unlike last year."

Intrigued, Sirius asked, "What happened last year?"

"We may or may not have missed putting up the garland last year," Charlie replied.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, we definitely did not even get close to putting up the garland last year, not when you had me naked and wrapped up like a present waiting to be revealed."

Sirius moaned. "Please tell me there are photos of this."

"No, of course not," Hermione replied.

Charlie smirked. "I'd be happy to recreate it for you, Padfoot."

"I'd like that." He smirked back. "Would you like help this year?"

"Oh yes, I would love help."

Hermione wanted to shake her head at their antics but knew that she would enjoy it just as much as them.


End file.
